


Not My Friends

by evilwriter37



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Gen, Hitting, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Swearing, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Snotlout gets into an argument with his father, and Spitelout decides to go after his friends.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Snotlout Jorgenson
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743505
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Not My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo Prompt: Yelling at Parent or Guardian
> 
> And I got a bingo! Woohoo! I might fill more prompts just for the hell of it though. I was originally going to go for a card blackout but got busy doing other things.

Snotlout hadn’t known what to do the first time his father hit him. He stood there in stunned silence, blood dripping from his lip. He touched the wound, scarlet coming away on his fingers, looked at his father with big, shocked eyes. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t cry.

He’d been eleven. 

Now, when his father hit him, he responded with anger, because how could he not? He was an adult. His father didn’t own him anymore, but he still acted like he did. That was their biggest problem. Well, and the fact that he thought it was okay to hit his own child.

“Dad, I’m not a kid anymore!” Snotlout yelled. “You’re not in charge of me!”

That earned him another hard slap in the face, and Snotlout almost raised his hand to hit back, but found himself unable to. This was his father. He loved him, in some weird, twisted way, and so couldn’t raise a hand against him. Not the way Spitelout could raise a hand against  _ him.  _

“ _ Oh _ , yes I am!” Spitelout looked absolutely furious. “I’m in charge of you until you  _ do something  _ with your life!” 

“What? So being a Dragon Rider isn’t doing something? What do you want me to be doing?!”

“Being a leader!” Spitelout yelled. “Hiccup’s not fit, but you are!”

“Then why do you treat me like a fucking child?!” Snotlout cried. “You’re not in control of my life!  _ I  _ get to choose what I want to do!”

“And you choose to throw it all away by being friends with those… those people!”

Snotlout crossed his arms, still hurting from the blow he’d received, but now his father was going after his friends instead of him, and he couldn’t stand that. He could abuse him all he wanted, but he had to stay away from his friends.

“And what’s wrong with my friends?”

“Everything!” Spitelout threw up his hands, and Snotlout flinched, afraid he was going to be hit again. “They lie, they cheat, they steal. They’re just a bunch of conniving, homosexual brats! Even that Hiccup too, I bet!” 

“No.”

“No?”

“No!” Snotlout yelled. “You don’t get to go after my friends! Hit me all you want, yell at me all you want, do whatever the fuck you want to me, but stay away from my friends!”

“Why don’t  _ you  _ stay away from them?!” 

“Fuck you, dad! Fuck! You!”

And that was the end of it. Snotlout shoved past his father and left the house. He didn’t know where to go. He was fuming. It didn’t matter to him anymore that his father had hit him again. It mattered that he’d gone after his friends. 

Snotlout shook his head, muttering the insults his father had said under his breath. It was unbelievable. What made his father say such things? Why did he think so lowly of his friends? 

Snotlout didn’t know where he’d ended up until he was standing in front of a door. It was Hiccup’s. He raised his hand to knock, hesitated. Did he want to dump his problems on Hiccup? 

Snotlout sighed, resigned himself to this, and knocked. He hoped that Stoick wouldn’t answer. It was rather late at night though, so maybe no one would answer.

He turned away from the door, thinking that this had been pointless. 

“Snotlout?”

He paused, glanced behind him to see Hiccup standing in the doorway, hair mussed from sleep. “What is it?” 

Snotlout turned to Hiccup, wringing his hands a little. “I… I had a fight with my dad.”

“Oh.” Hiccup looked down, scratched at his head. “You can come in. We’ll just talk quietly since my dad is sleeping.”

Snotlout gave Hiccup a gracious nod, and followed him into the house. They went quietly up the stairs to Hiccup’s room. Candlelight danced across the loft, and Toothless stirred from his sleeping stone to look at who was visiting at this hour. Hiccup sat on the bed, patted the spot next to him as a sign for Snotlout to join him. He did. 

“You… have a bruise on your face,” Hiccup pointed out. “Near your eye.”

“Yeah, I said I got into a fight with my dad, didn’t I?”

“Oh. I’m sorry, Snotlout.” Hiccup put a reassuring hand on his knee. “What was it about?”

Snotlout sighed, looked away from Hiccup. “The usual. How I’m an adult now and he can’t control me no matter how bad he wants to.” He scuffed his foot against the floor. “But then it got worse.”

“Worse?”

Snotlout nodded, met Hiccup’s gaze. “He made it about you guys. And I couldn’t just let him do that. I swore at him and left. He’s probably livid.”

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” Hiccup asked. 

“If that’s okay.” Snotlout didn’t want to seem like a burden. He always felt like one, probably because his father treated him like one. 

“You can have my bed,” Hiccup said.

“What about you?”

“Ah, I’ll sleep with Toothless.” Hiccup stood from his bed, stretched, went over to Toothless’ sleeping stone. Snotlout kicked off his boots and laid himself out on the bed. He stared at the ceiling with his hands clasped over his stomach. Now that the anger of the moment had worn off, he was starting to feel pain in his face from Spitelout’s blows. 

“Hiccup?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

There was a smile in Hiccup’s words. “Of course.”


End file.
